créeme
by neon.exe
Summary: edward dio su cuerpo por su hermano y termino en un lugar llamado Alemania, pero y si existe una manera de volver, que tan si ed no fue el primer amestrizano en llegar a ese mundo. (edward elricxalphonse heidrich)ambientado en fma brotherhood pero con el final de el anime de 2003, al final ed no dio su alquimia si no que dio su cuerpo.
1. prologo

Subí las escaleras queriendo llegar a la última planta, esa que da al techo. Una última puerta para subir a la altura, al pasarla al cielo estrellado, a la vista, a mi vista, al aire libre, a la playa, a la orilla del río 6 pisos.

El viento sopla, moviendo mis cabellos mientras descanso mis brazos en la parte de arriba de la pared pequeña, mis ojos se cierran y la paz me inunda lentamente.

El día de hoy me decepcionó, mi último intento para volver a casa había fracasado nuevamente. En esta ocasión se había tratado de un científico que tenía una existencia de mundos paralelos y una conexión entre ellos, en un inicio me había atraído la premisa, esperaba poder probar su teoría, así que el apoye, claro que sé que existe, pero no se puede llegar a nadie, tampoco es el primero con esa idea o similar, ya ha visto muchos afirmar cosas así, y también todos ellos también es un soñador con millas de calorías que no se puede llevar a la práctica.

Aún así, sin importar que haya visto, no hay nada que pueda hacer realmente útil, siempre el mismo resultado, algunos o siquiera los lleva a la práctica quedando en la inútil teoría.

No sé si de alegrarme a su falta de conocimiento que evita que llegue un daño a mi mundo o entristecerme al no poder regresar, ya no más a mucho me tendré que quedarme aquí, este lado de la puerta. esto es egoísta, sé que, si me equivoco, si les doy la manera de llegar a la gente inocente puede sufrir, solo debo encontrar como regresar sin que nadie lo note.

Debo regresar, mi hermano, mis amigos están esperando.

Suelto un suspiro, unos pasos en el fondo, espero que se acerque, no suenan sospechosos, no hay hijo disimulado ni apresurado, se detienen a mi lado, ni siquiera abrí mis ojos.

Quien sea no diga nada, lo que espero es que se pueda o se vaya, se crea un momento de paz antes de que alguien quiera que esté a mi lado hablo.

\- Deberías dejar de desaparecer así ... - dijo el tranquilodamente, puedo localizarlo cuando es fácil saber, antes de que desaparezca, al menos deberíaías avisar.

\- Heid, solo fue un momento, necesitaba ... Alejarme un rato. -

Casi había olvidado que, el día de mi cumpleaños, se había tenido que acompañar, se había quedado hablando con unos profesores y yo lo teníamos mientras salía.

\- Ya veo ... se trata de eso ¿no es así?

\- Tal vez. - disputa, puede que sea el único que sepa la razón por la que estoy aquí, no es que llegue a creerme ... pero peor es nada. - no tienes que preocuparte ¿sabes?

Heid suspiro. - lo se Edward, aun asi ... - el me miro antes de continuar. - Tu puedes confiar en la gente, podrías confiar en mí.

\- Vale, vale, tu ganas, tratare de avisarte la próxima. - disputa.

\- Sabes que no se trata de eso ... al menos es fácil suponer que te encuentras.

Luego de eso quedo en un silencio, miramos las nubes.

Pero finalmente decidí tenerlo porque me había ido. - volvió a ser un fracaso, era una teoría que no podía seguir sustentando, de hacerlo solo perderé más tiempo.

El ríe ligeramente. - tu nunca cambias, deberías darle otra oportunidad, no es la primera vez que dejaste un científico por ese argumento, diciendo que sus proyectos no tienen futuro.

\- Solo lo hago porque lo sé, además, sabe bien que quiero regresar lo más pronto que pueda. - fruncí el ceño a la par que mi boca se torcía.

\- Lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo dices, adora a tu hermano, y aun así no se mucho de él, no me han dado muchos detalles, aunque sigas que nos nos parezcamos.

Eso era ... cierto, supongo que contarle fragmentos de historias aleatorias no es como describir a la persona.

\- Yo ... bueno, no es como tener un problema para decirte, mmm ¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber? - pregunte volteándolo a ver, descubrí su mirada clavada en mí, el volteo rápidamente y el cambio su expresión a una sorpresa, mientras esperaba pensar.

\- ¿De verdad? Oh, bueno, déjame pensar. - tartamudeo y se rasco la cabeza. - ¿qu-que tipo de personalidad tenia? Y bueno, ¿Qué le gustaba?

\- ¿Solo eso? - alce la ceja, Heid agacho la mirada y asintió disimuladamente la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- Si, por ahora, supongo que es lo que se pregunta normalmente de una persona de la que no se sabe mucho.

Alce los hombros - bueno, si es lo que quieres saber, no es como el mar difícil contestarlo. - Me acomode mientras hace memoria. - sus gustos, creo que uno en particular, tenía una obsesión con los gatos, ni yo ni mamá lo dejábamos tener uno, incluso una vez escondió uno y este maulló mientras hablaba con alguien sobre el último trabajo que estaba hecho, cuando lo dije lo dejara él se echó a correr y termine persiguiéndolo mientras otros miraban. - una sonrisa se apoderó de mí y por lo que también se nota que también imagino tomando la misma expresión. - en cuanto a cómo era, pues el ... era todo lo contrario a mí, yo era el impulsivo y el más calculador, pero como yo era quien actuaba primero él se veía arrastrado a seguirme. Él era bastante amable y social, además es increíblemente inteligente. - mis palabras morían de a poco,

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? - mi ánimo se desplomó, un nudo se hizo dentro de mí, no pude contestar de inmediato, no sé si él está completo, si está vivo.

Evite mis pensamientos y me concentre en responder. - bueno ... han pasado años desde que lo vi, pero si tengo dieciocho es necesario tener uno menos que yo.

Heiderish noto mi desconexión al parecer y cambio de tema. - en todo caso, antes de que me olvide, ¿no deberías avisar a ese científico que dejaras el proyecto? Además, ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Supongo que debería decirle, en cuanto a otro ... ¿Qué te parece si voy a la universidad? En lo que encuentro algo más, seguro puedo ayudar en algo.

\- Apuesto que no habrá ningún problema, seguro el profesor estará feliz al saber que estará con nosotros durante una temporada. - declaro con alegría.

Trato de sonreír lograr una sonrisa sutil, luego doy la vuelta y regresar al interior del edificio con Heid a mis espaldas. - es mejor que la próxima vez que vayas a dejar de apoyar.

\- Probablemente, eres un prodigio, le pegara duro perderte.

\- No es para tanto, solo le di un par de ideas y le dije un punto débil de su teoría, seguro que había hecho aun sin mí.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras Heid negó con la cabeza. - eso es lo que tú dices Edward, pero el mismo se puso a presumir un poco de ti mientras no estabas.

Venga ya, no bromees, no ha sido para tanto. - Pasé el marco de la puerta que llevaba al salón donde todos se reunían, me dirigí a un grupo donde estaba el hombre que buscaba mientras dejaba un lado Heid atrás.

A su lado llamé a su atención y fui el primero en hablar. - disculpe, ¿podría permitirme decir algo?

Su vista fue dirigida hacia mí, ligeramente sorprendido exclamo. - joven Elric, justamente quería hablar con usted, ya que el trabajo está casi terminado, me gustaría que acabáramos lo antes posible y necesito su ayuda para eso.

Trague la saliva antes de tomar algo de valor. - realmente, decirse algo con respecto a eso.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - se notó - desconcertado- ¿tiene algún inconveniente?

\- Uno en realidad, ¿hablar hablar en privado? - Señale a una puerta no muy lejos del sitio donde estoy.

Él se despidió, entramos a un cuarto elegantemente adornado con una gran puerta por la que pasamos y termine por cerrar para evitar curiosos.

\- Dejare el proyecto. - El hombre algo canoso se quedó el silencio mirando con incredulidad, pasando a una mirada acusadora hasta que continúe hablando. - sé que es repentino. - dije. - y debo disculparme por ello, no se trata de un trabajo, aun así, debo continuar con mi propia investigación, que ya no va a corde con la suya.

\- Edward Elric, usted sabe que es un prodigio, una ciencia y que seguro tendrá mucho más que hacer la ayuda en la investigación, pero, de todas maneras, parece que aún tiene mucho que dar a la misma, no logro comprender como puede decirse , así como, sin aviso previo. ¿No es una razón externa? De ser así que seguro podría ayudar joven -insistió, con algo de desesperación.

\- Estoy seguro, no tengo más razón que la que ya lo dice.

\- Dígame la verdad, ¿Quién lo ha influenciado?

\- Nadie, se puede asegurar, pero si en algún momento quiere ayuda para ver otro punto de vista que ayuda en lo que pueda.

Aquel hombre sospechado y Derrotado Que no tengo Intención de Luchar Contra Mi - SUPONGO Que Sí Es así, que no tengo nada Que Hacer al Respecto ... Agradezco su ofrecimiento, El Mismo nombre, de ayuda, puedo ACUDIR a mi Como Primera Opción.

-Gracias. - disputa con una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por donde entre jigar solo en el lugar y buscar un Heiderish para poder irnos de regreso al apartamento.

No tomo mucho verle, él se despidió y regresó a un pastel mientras le decía lo ocurrido.

Luego de eso pasaron las semanas sin encontrar ningún hallazgo en la universidad como apoyo en la construcción del cohete, no me esperaba otra cosa, pero era la única manera de volver a mí. quedo de otra.

Solo puedo pensar que tarde o temprano volveré ... Al, espérame.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"cap 1 editado y resubido"**_


	2. libro

Alemania 19?

Han pasado dos años desde que di mi cuerpo por mi hermano en esa última pelea, en la que vencimos a padre, a los homúnculos, donde gritaron mi nombre para que ganara la batalla, la última batalla, la última vez que use alquimia, tantas cosas pasaron en ese momento, pero creo que valió la pena, vi a mi hermano pasar esa puerta, sus ojos al ver que no lo seguiría y como estos se ampliaron cuando le dije que no intentara nada estúpido otra vez.

De verdad me alegro, él debe ser feliz junto a todos, me pregunto cuanto ha crecido, ¿tendrá novia?, ¿será delgado aun?, ¿es feliz? ¿Que habrá hecho cuando me fui?, seguro que les debió contar lo que le dije y aún más seguro que quiso volver a intercambiar su cuerpo, alguien lo debió detener o tal vez callo desmallado.

Pero, ¿Por qué? Porque no morí, como es que termine aquí, yo… es decir, se supone que debía ser un intercambio equivalente, mi cuerpo por el de al, para obtener algo tienes que dar algo del mismo valor, pero donde está la equivalencia en vivir en este mundo, ¿es un regalo? ¿Una condena? Tal vez solo un sueño, no sé si soy real… más bien no sé nada.

Eso fue lo que pensé en cuanto llegue, es el pensamiento que me ha seguido todo este tiempo, ya estaba resignado a un mundo sin alquimia, con sombras de las personas que conocí pero que no me conocen, que son tan parecidos pero a la vez son como alguien más, un ser individual de su otra versión, yo soy una sombra de lo que fui, o bueno yo lo veo así.

Y he buscado la manera de volver, pero no es sencillo si no hay donde empezar, otra vez buscando la respuesta a mis problemas, pero ya no hay prisa, volveré, como le dije al cuerpo de al antes de volver a ser jalado por la puerta, yo volveré por él.

No lo dejare solo ni le causare sufrimiento como cuando éramos pequeños, viviremos una vida normal.

\- ¿otra vez en tu mundo Edward?- Ed alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con Heiderich a su lado, este traía en su mano lo que sería su desayuno ese día, no era más que un par de salchichas y huevos pero considerando la situación eso era bastante bueno.

-Solo ha sido un minuto- dijo mirando la comida en lugar de su compañero.

\- ten- extendió su mano y dejó el plato frente a Ed quien no tardo en empezar a comer.- y claro que no fue solo un minuto, podría asegurar que si no te llamo la atención se te haría tarde solo pensando en tu loco mundo.

Ed no respondió, siguió comiendo con un pequeño mal sabor de boca por el comentario, y es que no importaba cuanto se esmerara siempre le tomaban por loco, como si su vida no fueran más que disparates sacados de un cuento, al principio no le importaba pero a veces dudaba de haberlo vivido y se preguntaba si es que era verdad, parece ser que heid se dio cuenta de su silencio, pasaba muy a menudo por diferentes razones.

\- hoy parece ser que veremos un poco más sobre aerodinámica, no es tu fuerte pero seguro es interesante- mencionó con una sonrisa esperando su reacción.

\- sí, interesante... ¿A qué hora es?

Uno podía notar a kilómetros que preferiría el silencio y no tener que pensar en nada incluso dejar de existir un rato si era posible.

\- de hecho ya deberíamos salir. ¿Terminaste?

\- si- con su último bocado se dirigió a tomar su abrigo café, hacia bastante que tuvo que dejar de usar su ropa tan llamativa, ahora casi todo era café, su chaleco, pantalón y zapatos, solo su camisa era blanca de manga larga, muy cutre y aburrido pero no podía hacer mucho más.

Ambos salieron con sus abrigos, no es que Alphonse tuviera tanto frio pero era mejor prevenir, aunque Ed no contara con la misma suerte, su nueva automail le molestaría bastante si no se abrigaba, y si era nuevo pero no era ni de cerca lo que fue su otro automail, tuvo que hacerlo con lo que tuviera a la mano y no era mucho que se pueda decir, pero era mejor que nada.

\- Edward ¿porque no me cuentas un poco sobre tu hogar?

-mmhh- respondió mirando ligeramente a su derecha donde se encontraba su compañero- ¿por qué?

\- Solo tengo curiosidad...- dijo no muy convencido, las historias de su compañero eran interesantes pero no es como que se creyera algo de lo que él asegura es verdad, pero hacia feliz a su amigo y eso le bastaba.

\- ¿seguro? No quiero aburrirte con mis... Mentiras- contestó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra un poco triste.

\- venga, siempre son interesantes, parece que nunca se te acaban

\- vale- no muy convencido se puso a pensar- ¿te he contado de la vez que estuvimos por primera ocasión en lior?

\- no me suena, creo que no.

\- bueno primero tuvimos que pasar por un desierto que estaba entre la estación y el pueblo, fácilmente debieron ser un buen par de horas, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que nos tuviéramos que detener porque mi hermano tenía problemas con la arena, en un momento lo perdí de vista y me dio un susto de muerte, resulto que estaba debajo de mí y sujeto mi pierna...

Así paso el camino a la universidad mientras le contaba toda la historia de su encuentro con cornelo, rose, la quimera y todo lo demás, en más de un momento heid estalló de la risa por la historia que le contaban. No se equivocó Ed si tenía un mejor humor aunque aún quedaba su pequeña mirada melancólica, una característica única de él, como si estuviera perdido, solo, a lo mejor sin rumbo.

Heiderich ya había intentado quitarle esa mirada pero nunca le fue posible, y es que él le amaba, le costó admitírselo pero ya no tenía marcha atrás a él le gustaba Edward Elric aun si este era un loco. No es como que se lo hubiera dicho, le daba indirectas pero este no parecía verlas, prefirió mantenerse como su amigo, total si se iba a morir que al menos lo extrañará como amigo.

Para cuando entraron a su aula vieron a otros tres chicos quienes les saludaron, uno de ellos sin soltar el libro que tenía en manos, se sentaron junto a ellos, Edward un poco más lejos, les apreciaba pero era mejor no encariñarse tanto. Pero sus ojos le traicionaron, yendo al libro en las manos de aquel chico sentado cerca de heid. No parecía tener nada nuevo, interesante o al menos útil pero igual su instinto le decía algo y él no lo ignoraría.

\- ¿de qué es el libro?- pregunto señalando al dichoso libro rojo.

\- ¿esto? Un viejo libro de mi padre, lo encontré mientras limpiábamos, no es tan malo y resulta interesante- él lo observó, no le había contestado lo más importante así que solo espero a que continuara, el pareció entender el mensaje- son varias historias, una de ellas se llama el sabio del este y trata de una ciudad que desapareció en una noche.

Los ojos de Ed no pudieron abrirse más, había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera coincidencia pero esa era una de las historias de Amestris.

\- ¡¿cómo se llama?! - casi grito, una esperanza, pequeña y casi inexistente pero si era posible tenía que intentar.

No solo el chico si no todos lo vieron extrañados, Edward no solía actuar tan efusivamente ni aunque el tema de verdad le interesa.

-bueno, se llama la alquimista de un sueño, un poco cursi pero no veo lo interesante.

Sin decir nada salió del aula, a la mierda la calificación, la asistencia y el profesor él iba a encontrar ese libro.

Ni diez minutos pasaron cuando él ya estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, la trabajadora que hay se encontraba le miró extrañada pero este igual se acercó a preguntar.

\- ¿tiene el libro de la alquimista de un sueño?- pregunto firmemente con unos ojos que hacían parecer que media lo mismo que un oso negro.

La chica se sorprendió ante esto pues nunca espero verlo así, al reaccionar del shock empezó a buscar, en una nota decía que aún le quedaban un par de ejemplares.

-en el tercer estante del fondo de la esquina izquierda - le dio la información para perderlo de vista ni bien terminó de hablar.

Lo encontró fácilmente, tomo uno y lo ojeó, una sonrisa casi felina se puso en sus labios, esta encriptado, tal como sus notas o las de cualquier alquimista, no era garantía pero si era posible no descansaría hasta saber que decía.

Busco un lugar donde pasar desapercibido, nadie pero NADIE lo iba a detener, y no muy lejos de esa esquina se encontró con lo que buscaba, un par de estantes dejaban un hueco lo suficientemente amplio para que quepan hasta tres personas con algo de espacio extra.

Esto era pan comido, entro y comenzó a sacar lo que utilizaría, luego de lo que hizo por el trabajo de Marco esto no era más que un juego.

Palabra a palabra, cada minuto se escuchaba como escribía rápidamente, hojas se agrupaban a un lado y su mano ya debería doler pero no importaba lo estaba consiguiendo, no había duda era alquimia o más bien instrucciones para hacer algo con ella.

La palabra sangre y mundo se repetían, no daba buena espina pero tampoco se echaría para atrás.

Ya no sabía en qué día estaba, fácilmente debió escribir lo equivalente a dos libros de enciclopedia pero ya estaba hecho, era obvio que se trataba de un círculo para volver al otro lado.

Con sus notas en mano se dignó a salir de su escondite, la luz no tardo en segarlo por lo que se le cayó el libro y uso su mano para cubrirse la cara, no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse, volvió al libro y lo llevo a su lugar. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, tal vez al tuviera razón al enojarse con el cuándo no respetaba los horarios de comida y de sueño, podría asegurar dormirse un buen par de veces aunque su memoria no diera para tanto, lo mejor sería ir a casa, tomar un baño y comer algo, luego podría quedar en una especie de coma por un par de horas.

Cuando paso junto a la chica que se encargaba de la biblioteca esta lo reconoció a medias, ya no se veía intimidante, pero sí muy maltrecho, ella nunca lo vio salir desde el momento en que entro, uno se preguntaría si es que no salió en ningún momento y como eso era posible, aunque así fue.

No le tomo importancia y siguió, casi se podría confundir por un borracho en la calle pero ni bien salió el tiempo no paso de forma normal y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, puede que heid esté ahí o en la escuela, no importaba, saco su llave y abrió.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando una sombra lo acorralo, su mente no pensaba y pateo lo que fuera que tuviera en frente, escucho un quejido y enfoco su vista, seguro no era un fantasma si este se quejaba.

-¡se puede saber dónde estabas!- resulto tratarse de Alphonse, y vaya que estaba enojado. Ni siquiera se levantó del suelo antes de gritar.

-bueno, en la biblioteca, ¿paso algo?-respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo, no podía ser para tanto, ¿verdad?

-… ¿Qué no es para tanto?- respondió lentamente mientras se levantaba- ¿no es para tanto?-repitió más fuerte mientras se acercaba- ¡tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!- si vieras sus ojos jurarías que es un demonio poseyendo a la persona frente a Ed, sus ojos fácilmente podrían matar a alguien con la mirada y ahora mismo Edward estaría tan muerto…

-venga ya, han sido unas horas…

Al ver como este casi tenía un aura negra rodeándole se dio cuenta de que seguro es idiota al lograr molestarlo más, si tan solo llegara a la puerta…

No pudo pensar en su ruta de escape ni un segundo-¡HAN SIDO TRES DIAS! ¡TRES PUTOS DIAS! ¿Y ME DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?-y con ese grito podía apostar que se debió quedar sordo.

Los dos se miraron, heid luchaba por no ahorcar a su compañero, mientras Ed prefirió no tentar a la suerte y esperar lo necesario, no creía que fuera tanto tiempo pero él no le mentiría con algo así.

Cuando le vio más tranquilo decidió que era mejor hablar antes de que se arrepintiera.

-lo siento…-suspiro- yo no lo pensé, solo pensé en mí, no fue mi intención…-espero unos segundos mientras este le veía, al no recibir respuesta continuo.- creo que debería tomar una ducha, si puedo hacer algo por haberte preocupado dímelo.

Si bien Alphonse tuvo muchos pensamientos solo lo miro para luego asentir con la cabeza y dejarlo pasar.

Este se dirigió a su cuarto y dejó su nueva pila de papeles en el escritorio al lado de la puerta, este estaba lleno de hojas pero pocos de estos tenían círculos de transmutación, si no servía no tenía motivos de gastarse con ellos.

Ni bien los dejó, regreso al pasillo para encaminarse al baño que se encontraba al final del mismo. Cuando abrió la puerta repitió una vista muy común para él, un baño del tamaño apenas suficiente para una persona. Una pequeña bañera y un inodoro con el lava manos enfrente.

Tomo un baño tranquilo, una vez que salió este fue a buscar que comer, al ver la casa descubrió que esta se encontraba vacía, Alphonse ya se había ido tan pronto como él se dirigió a dejar todo.

Fue rumbo a la cocina, tomo un bocadillo, o al menos así pensó que sería, sin darse cuenta el hambre le hizo comer más de lo que hubiera considerado, no le dio importancia, ya se disculparía y comprarían más.

olvide decirlo o tal vez lo ponga en la descripción pero, esta historia se basa en que, en el final de fma brotherhood ed dio su cuerpo en lugar de su alquimia como en la primera versión, así fue como termino en Alemania, es decir que todo lo que paso en brotherhood si sucedió menos el final.


	3. me creeras

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo de nuevo, podría jurar que ayer él había llegado temprano pero no creía hacer dormido tan poco tiempo, nuevamente la casa estaba vacía, esta vez directamente no le importó, las hojas en frente de su cama le llamaban con más fuerza de lo normal.

Horas de análisis, reescritura, prueba, desesperación y muchas cosas más se tornaron en lo que a vista del rubio no fueron más que minutos.

No se detuvo sino hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta de la entrada que descubrió que el tiempo no se detuvo y es que lo que parecieron minutos dieron pie a que anocheciera o bien que estuviera a punto de hacerlo.

Decidió dejar por un momento el trabajo, no era como que no quisiera continuar pero no debía dejar que nadie lo viera hasta que encontrara lo que busca. Era muy importante terminar con lo que había empezado.

\- hola- saludo simplemente junto con un gesto que hizo con su mano.

Alphonse le observó desde la puerta un momento, era inusual pero podría jurar ver un brillo en sus ojos, esa clase de brillo que aparecía cuando reía. No pasaba muy a menudo y en esta ocasión no parecía haber una razón para que estuviera así. A menos que se tratara de la razón por la que desapareció tanto tiempo.

-¿dónde estabas?- al demonio la sutileza le debía una buena razón para haber desaparecido y regresado como si nada.

-solo estaba haciendo algo.

-y que tiene que ver con que te hayas ido corriendo como lunático-y es que, Ni bien le respondieron a su pregunta nadie pudo detenerlo, unos momentos después entro su profesor buscando explicación, pero no encontró más que rostros confundidos de sus alumnos. Aunque finalmente tuvo que comenzar su clase sin su mejor alumno.

\- bueno... Es que ese era un libro que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo y no podía dejarlo.- pero aunque sus labios dijeran eso su mirada daba a entender que no estaba ni cerca de ser lo que de verdad paso y de eso se dio cuenta heidich enseguida. Conocía lo suficiente a la persona enfrente de su sitio como para afirmar aquello.

Mantuvo el silencio esperando algo más, era claro que él entendía el mensaje, Ed se empezó a poner nervioso y trató de cambiar de tema.

-y como está el profesor, creo que no debe estar feliz por mis faltas, ¿no?

\- Edward.

-y de seguro tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, ¿me podrías decir que han hecho?

La mirada de heidrich no dejaba de ser amenazante, le encantaría esa atención, sino fuera porque lo estaba usando para distraerlo del tema.

-...- si bien Ed sabía perfectamente que no tenía un buen escape era muy terco como para ceder... Aunque era difícil cuando se parecía tanto a al.

Ya que no iba a hablar se tomó la libertad de tomar el reloj que se mantenía en su bolsillo izquierdo. Fijo su dorada mirada en las manecillas, no era tan tarde, apenas darían las 6 de la tarde.

El silencio se propagó por minutos, ambos se miraban en una clase de lucha de voluntades en el que el primero en desistir perdería, no fue hasta que su estómago le traicionó que Ed se distrajo y apartó la mirada con un ligero rubor, pues él sabía de antemano que Alphonse le regañaría por, aparte de haber desaparecido, ni siquiera comer adecuadamente en su regreso. Aunque lograra librarse de contarle su descubrimiento tendría que admitir que no había comido como debía. Eso era un buen golpe en su orgullo, no le gustaba preocupar a la gente que lo rodea.

Cuando estaba a punto de intentar preparar la cena unas manos se posaron en sus hombros impidiéndole continuar. Esto se propagaría demasiado tiempo si no le decía algo, lo sabía, pero no era fácil confiar algo así, aún más cuando no le creerá la verdad. Tal vez se reflejó en sus ojos esa pequeña inseguridad pues heid aflojo el agarre y lo miro más dulcemente.

Total, ya lo tomaban de loco o mentiroso que importaba que él lo supiera. Soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar-¿recuerdas lo que mencionó sobre el libro?

No lo pensó mucho luego de su reacción era imposible que dejara escapar algún detalle de lo que tenía ese libro, pero seguía sin encontrarle la importancia así que era mejor solo decir lo primero que pareció darle la reacción que tuvo- era algo sobre un viejo sabio, ¿no?

Asintió y tomo valor para continuar- así es, el sabio del este, esa era una vieja historia de mi mundo o mejor dicho de mi hogar, no es más que una leyenda pero no podía ser solo una coincidencia... Se solía decir que aquel sabio nos dio las bases para crear la alquimia o al menos eso dicen...- esperaba que no se oyera tan mal como imaginaba. Solo espero su reacción, esta era una entre duda e incredulidad a causa de su declaración.

Ya que no dijo nada, creyó que era mejor terminar de explicarle pues parecía que tenía toda su atención.- considere que tal vez en ese libro podría existir alguna ayuda para poder volver, aunque era claro que si existía esta estaría encriptada, es común que un alquimista haga eso, cada uno lo hace a su manera...-

\- ¿estás hablando en serio? - le interrumpió entre desesperado y enojado, esperaba muchas cosas pero no una mentira de ese nivel, y es que si no es una mentira de verdad que su compañero había perdido la cabeza.

\- no me crees- no era una pregunta, él sabía bien que no le creería fácilmente- ¿que necesitas para saber que no miento?

Lo pensó, solo existía una manera en que le creyera.- necesito algo que demuestre que la "alquimia" es real- las comillas en la palabra alquimia le habían molestado pero esa era una declaración de guerra a su parecer y él no se acobardaría.

\- bien si no piensas que nada de esto es cierto y crees solo en tu ciencia te propongo algo. - no había marcha atrás esto sería lo que le demostraría que él es quien dice ser... ¿Porque le importaba su aceptación? No tenía problemas con otros pero heid... Ese no era el tema, era cuestión de demostrar quién era el, quien era Edward Elric.-lo he pensado mucho, y es que la alquimia tiene un fundamento básico inquebrantable, no puedes obtener nada sin primero dar algo a cambio, para recibir algo de igual valor debe darse.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-muy simple, para poder abrir la puerta necesito un pago y pienso que tú me podrías ayudar con eso- le dijo con una sonrisa amenazante, podía ver que tenía algo entre manos.

\- no decías que era una "ciencia", eso parece un ritual satánico, ¿piensas vender mi alma?

Su cara se puso pálida, puede que para él fuera solo un comentario pero eso no significaba que él no recordara lo que le sucedió a su hermano o los ingredientes para la creación de la piedra filosofal.

Tardo segundos en reaccionar y agitar la cabeza para alejar sus ideas y poder explicarle, aunque al responder su voz se notaba nerviosa.- ¡NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA CONSIDERARLO! Eso ni soñando...

Su voz se apagó casi en un susurro, esto impresionó a Alphonse, parece que a Edward le había dado por no dejar de impresionarlo una y otra vez estos últimos días. No entendía por qué se alteró tanto, que fue lo que dijo que lo hizo gritarle de esa manera.

\- perdón, no es... No es tu culpa solo... No tenía pensado utilizarte de esa manera, ¿ok?

El prefirió mantenerse en silencio, mientras tanto Ed organizaba sus ideas, puede que estudiar tanto le esté afectando más de lo que creyó y no comer no le estaba ayudando.

\- ¿qué te parece si comemos y te explico mejor?- recordando un poco que aún se mantenían en la entrada ambos decidieron ir a la cocina y preparar algo rápido.

Acomodaron sus platos y comieron durante un momento olvidando lo recién ocurrido. Ed ya más tranquilo dejó su plato a medio comer y empezó a hablar con un aire más relajado.

\- déjame que te diga mejor lo que pienso hacer, es simple, solo no me interrumpas hasta acabar, ¿vale?- heid asintió y dejó que tomara su tiempo para empezar, no quería volver a verlo como antes, realmente le preocupo.- bien, estoy casi seguro de que puedo volver a casa, pero necesito tiempo, lo que encontré me va a dejar abrir la puerta para llegar al otro lado de esta así que te tengo una, mmm, propuesta, en cuanto esté listo sé que necesitara un pago y sé que dar pero yo no puedo hacerlo, hay entras tú, serás quien de el pago, si funciona puede que terminemos, ambos, en el otro lado, tu podrías dejar tu nombre en la historia pues del otro lado no hay ciertas cosas que de este lado si y tu podrías ser quien las muestre sabes más de ello que yo.

\- ¿y si no funciona?- finalmente hablo, esto sonaba demasiado exagerado y fantasioso.

\- pasan dos cosas, o ahí una reacción pero no funciona y hace un efecto rebote que simplemente provoca que no lleguemos a nada o directamente no pasa nada y si es así... Admitiré que mi mundo no existe y seguiré mi vida normal sin volver a mencionar nada relacionado con mi mundo, aceptaré completamente este lugar.- finalizó con un nudo en el estómago ante la posibilidad de no lograrlo, quedar atrapado y tener que quedarse para siempre sin ver a su hermano de  
nuevo.

Alphonse amplio sus ojos, no esperaba eso, Ed habla con tanto amor de su hogar, su familia, sus amigos... Su hermano, debía estar bromeando o... Estaba tan seguro de lo que decía que de verdad estaba dispuesto a apostar algo tan importante, por otro lado era una locura. Si funcionaba significaba que el dejaría su marca aunque no fuera en Alemania como el esperaba sin mencionar que tendría que tirar a la basura todo lo que creyó que era verdad, aparte de tener que admitir que su compañero no estaba loco, y si no Ed ya no estaría atado a su mundo, no parecía justo pero... ¡El pago! De que se trataría, ¿sería peligroso? De seguro es por eso que apuesta tanto, ¿no?

-¿y que tendría que hacer?- pregunto un tanto inseguro, era sospechoso, más tratándose de Edward.

Este lo ojeó y puso su mano izquierda en la barbilla, pensó un momento para comenzar a hablar.- por ahora solo necesito que me cubras, no sé cuánto me lleve pero no será poco tiempo... Y luego de eso me encargaré de todo… lo del pago... Te lo explicare cuando sepa si es posible, no te va a quitar nada realmente o eso espero.

Si bien no se notaba muy seguro en esa última parte no tenía mucho que discutir, de cualquier manera parecía beneficioso para ambos. Así que solo se limitó a terminar su plato para luego llevarlo al lavabo y finalmente hablar.

-bien, sea lo que sea que trames lo llevaremos hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

El rostro de Edward lo decía todo, el no esperaba que aceptara tan fácil, una vez proceso lo que le acababan de decir atino a sonreír, si bien estaba apostando mucho también podía resultar y ahora no tenía planeado fallar, de algo iban a servir estos cuatro años.

-bien, si así lo quieres, sin importar el resultado lo llevaremos hasta el final y ni se te ocurra arrepentirte Alphonse heidrich.

-como si lo fuera a hacer- le miro devolviéndole la sonrisa desde el lavaplatos viéndole aun en la mesa.


	4. nuestro trato

Y así se firmó un contrato de palabras, ambos estaban determinados a que sin importar nada lo llevarían a cabo sin retirarse por ningún motivo.

Heiderich era un manojo de nervios, no solo por lo raro del comportar de su compañero que no solo había cambiado sus hábitos de sueño, sino que también se había aislado del mundo al grado de solo salir de su habitación solo por comida o para ir al baño, a menos que fuera realmente necesario mostrarse al mundo para demostrar que no había muerto aun, y es que Hughes le avía preguntado por el mas de una vez por lo que tuvo que forzarlo a salir al menos a comprar comida, esto sin mencionar que se agotaban las ideas para hacer que no se preocuparan por el o se metiera en problemas por sus constantes faltas a la universidad, esta rutina ya se había alargado una semana y media desde que hicieron ese "juramento". No tenía ni idea de cuánto más tomara ni que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward pero esperaba no tener que seguir por tanto tiempo o sería un verdadero desastre.

Mientras en la habitación de Ed, sería mejor empezar de cero, comenzando en que, en el momento que cerraron el trato él lo decidió aprovechar, se encerró en su habitación, el libro ya no era un problema real, lo logro traducir y tenía toda la información en sus manos, resulto tener todo lo necesario para poder crear el circulo, la alquimista que haya hecho ese trabajo lo hizo muy bien, pero le faltaba algo que para suerte (o desgracia) suya, era algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizado, la transmutación humana, parece ser que ocupo un capítulo del libro para contar su historia y el resto para guardar su investigación mientras que la leyenda del sabio del este era para que lo descubrieran solo aquellos que supieran sobre la historia de Amestris o en su defecto de xing, por lo que logro descubrir aquella era una chica de unos 17 años cuando llego a ese mundo, fue forzada a abrir la puerta para ver la "verdad" pero no resulto y termino en este mundo, termino por concluir que aunque era buena alquimista ella no hubiera podido completar el circulo pues no sabía sobre ese tipo de transmutación, era una pena pero nada se podía hacer había muerto un par de años antes por lo que descubrió al preguntarle a Hughes, por lo que sabe en un incendio.

En todo caso, juntando su teoría de la transmutación humana, el circulo que creo la chica que era una combinación entre alquimia y alcaestria, y una adaptación al pago que deseaba dar, no le tomo tanto crear un circulo que estaba seguro tenía que funcionar solo le hacía falta juntar un par de cosas para poner en marcha el experimento. A su parecer Alphonse exageraba al decir que le tomaba mucho tiempo, ¡no era un juego! Todo tenía que estar bien calculado, así continuo, le tomo tres días encontrar todo lo que necesitaba y el lugar para llevarlo a cabo a parte de encontrar la manera de ocultar todo en caso de que funcionara para no meterse en problemas en el futuro, quemo todo lo que ya no servía y reviso una vez más el circulo.

Así un día luego de dos semanas desde que todo empezó, durante la cena después de haber tomado una buena siesta era momento de comentarle que lo había logrado.

-hey Alphonse.

El nombrado dejo su plato y miro al dueño de la voz.

-está listo, lo podemos probar mañana.- este espero a ver sus movimientos, le continuo mirando como analizando lo que acababa de decir, una vez entendió a qué se refería alzo una ceja y hablo.

-¿seguro?

Asintió enseguida.- tengo todo listo, ya comprobé y no debe existir ningún problema.

Lo pensó un momento, no existía nada que le impidiera probarlo, no tenía que presentarse a la universidad pues era domingo, tampoco trabajo y no tenían que preocuparse por mucho más, eso no significaba que le diera cierto pánico pero no podía faltar a su palabra así que así era, lo harían, el día de mañana probarían si era verdad, otro mundo, una puerta, alquimia y todo lo demás.

Luego de que le dio su aprobación, Edward sonrió y comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía lo que se suponía debía pasar, si bien no entendió algunas partes, él se mostraba más comprensivo de lo normal, explicándole lenta y detalladamente, incluso se tuvo que detener en algún momento por la tos que se apoderaba de él, le miraba preocupado, él sabía que heid tenía una enfermedad mortal y le ofrecía parar, pero él le convencía de continuar de todos modos.

Tomo algunas horas pero creía entender lo que tenía que hacer tan bien como se pudiera esperar, Ed le insistió en dormir temprano para poder estar preparado, supuso que era mejor hacerle caso, al fin vería si todo era verdad.

A le mañana siguiente se levantó a la hora que acostumbraba, es decir, justo al amanecer, normalmente se levantaría e iría a la escuela pero ese día no tenía porque, en lugar de eso unos sonidos fuera de su habitación le hicieron entender que era mejor que se arreglara si no quería arriesgarse con Edward, el cual aún le sorprendía que fuera tan fuerte.

Una vez vestido abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba su rubio compañero con una bolsa a su lado y un cuaderno en mano.

-al fin dormilón, creí que nunca saldrías.

-¿no estas demasiado ansioso?- dijo un tanto juguetón, podría compáralo fácilmente con un niño deseoso de ir al parque con sus amigos.

Este se alzó de hombros y se movió a la puerta principal para empezar a abrirla siendo seguido del oji-azul. Ambos salieron y repitió al proceso para cerrar la puerta. Cargando cada quien una bolsa el más bajo tomo la delantera para guiar a su compañero, el camino era algo largo pero no se detuvieron sino hasta llegar a un jardín botánico, heid lo miro curioso para luego mirar a Ed con duda.

-necesitaba un lugar discreto, este es tan grande que es difícil que nos encuentren e interrumpan- soltó el comentario al viento para adentrarse en aquel parque siendo seguido por el otro rubio.

No era lo que Ed hubiese querido pero con eso bastaba, heid solo se limitó a seguirlo, lo que empezó como una caminata corta se extendió por minutos hasta casi ser una hora entera. Este estaba por preguntar a donde iban hasta que lo vio detenerse y dejar sus cosas.

Miro el lugar un momento al mismo tiempo que Edward empezaba a acomodar algunos objetos, era un pequeño claro, con una gran piedra partida que asemejaba a una acera, un circulo casi perfectamente plano con los arboles rodeándolo a por lo menos dos metros cada uno.

Era un bello lugar, parecía irreal, no regreso su atención a su compañero sino hasta que este se acercó a la bolsa que había traído, saco un pincel y… ¿pintura roja? Quería preguntar pero parecía tan concentrado que prefirió esperar a que fuera apropiado. Entre cada pincelada lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo que se viera más complicado, le tomo un rato pero cuando escucho un suspiro y le vio levantarse le pareció que al fin había logrado terminar.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada detalles, Ed volvió a revisar sus notas, era exactamente igual, ni un error, solo faltaba la práctica, trago un poco de saliva y respiro hondo, era momento.

-bien, vez ese sitio- señalo un circulo con un signo extraño en su centro a la esquina de toda la figura.-párate ahí sin borrar nada.- lo vio y acato la orden con cuidado de cumplir con no borrar el dibujo.

-no te muevas, si estoy en lo correcto tu no deberías de tener que hacer nada.- le dijo mientras se posaba en otro pequeño círculo al extremo contrario. Lo vio agacharse, juntar sus manos y esperar unos momentos, miro a los lados, nada sucedió, maldijo por lo bajo.

-mmm, ¿que esperamos?- le pregunto, no esperaba nada pero aun así pensó que debía preguntar.

-calla y espera.- no se rendiría por algo tan tonto, él lo tenía contemplado y es que aunque no fuera completamente alquimia necesitaba de una fuente de energía, aunque no viniera de la tierra o de las placas tectónicas.

Tomo unos de los cables gruesos que había detrás de unos arbustos, parece que los escondió con anticipación, con él, rodeo el círculo por completo para terminar donde empezó, mientras hacía esto una maquina salió jalada con el cable, esta estaba conectada al mismo, parecía una batería pero con mayor tamaño.

Una vez hecho volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y jalo la palanca de aquel armatoste, se escuchó un liguero sonido de corriente y luego volvió a su lugar, repitiendo el aplauso y poniendo sus manos en el círculo pero esta vez, todo fue diferente.

El circulo comenzó a brillar y rayos empezaron a salir de los cables a pesar de lo seguros que se veían estos, una gran sonrisa se instaló en la cara de Edward a medida que pasaba todo.

Parecía que los rayos eran controlados por él, por un momento Alphonse no logro reconocerlo, parecía una clase de dios… o demonio, era terrorífico, no podía salir del circulo por culpa de esos rayos, toda la situación era irreal.

En un momento Edward alzo su rostro y miro a heid quien también lo miraba en ese instante, atino a decir- oye heid, esto es la alquimia, ¿ahora me crees?- pregunto con ironía en su voz.

Pero en un momento se puso serio, Heiderich no sabía se alegrarse, espantarse o simplemente preocuparse. El color de las luces que los rodeaban comenzaron a cambiar de azul a amarrillo para terminar en un morado oscuro, no tenía sentido, que no era electricidad, debería ser de un color claro… bien ya nada tenía sentido desde hacía un rato.

-yo que tu no me asustaba.- interrumpió todo pensamiento del acompañante que tenía- esta parte no será muy bonita.- antes de que pudiera entender vio como una clase de manos les rodeaban, en cuanto una se acercó a Edward observo como la pierna donde se posó comenzó desmoronarse pero el parecía concentrado en que eso continuara, lo que fuera que hiciera.

Quería gritar, pero de su boca no logro salir sonido alguno, su cuerpo sufrió el mismo destino que el de Ed, todo paso muy rápido, sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a una puerta, en ese momento lo que le dijo cobro sentido, si esa era la puerta… miro detrás suyo.

-¿Quién eres?- una criatura completamente blanca con forma humanoide le sonrió y comenzó su monologo.

-soy lo que llamas mundo o quizás soy el universo, quizás soy dios, quizás soy la verdad, quizás soy todo, quizás soy uno y también soy tu- eso le causo un escalofrió. Pero palabra es palabra y tenía que terminar con esto.- ¿a qué has venido pequeño ingenuo? ¿Quieres descubrir "la verdad"?

-no. Yo no he venido por eso- respondió firme aun con el vértigo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿entonces a que si no?

-creo que lo sabes.

-¿estás seguro?- "claro, esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho, no es como que me valla a arrepentir "pensó- una vez que lo hayas hecho no podrás volver a repetirlo. Quedarás atrapado en ese "mundo"-Estoy ya había perdido el sentido hacia un buen rato.- adelante, es eso por lo que llegue aquí.- la sonrisa de aquel ser se amplió, no le daba buena impresión pero no tuvo el tiempo para preocuparse, la puerta que se mantenía flotando en ese misterioso lugar se abrió repentinamente y algo dentro de ella lo ato para luego jalarle fuertemente.

Y al menos hasta ahí lograba recordar luego todo era difuso.


	5. verdad

En un pequeño pueblo de pocos habitantes todo se encontraba en paz la noche caería pronto y sus pobladores volvían a sus casas luego del trabajo o, en el caso de los niños, de una buena tarde de juegos.

En un lugar desolado donde alguna vez hubo la casa de una hermosa familia, hoy solo quedaban cenizas. El recuerdo de dos hermanos que dejaron todo atrás.

De entre esas cenizas pequeñas chispas emergían del suelo, lentamente se volvían más luminosas y se extendían comenzando con una figura. No paso mucho antes de que terminara por verse un círculo con detalles comparables con la complejidad de una transmutación humana, aunque este dejaba en ridículo al anterior. Dentro de este se empezaban a construir dos cuerpos junto con sus ropas bastante inusuales.

Al estar completamente reconstruidos tomaron un momento para volver en sí mismos.

El primero en hacerlo fue el más bajo, se levantó con cuidado, su cabeza le daba vueltas, como odiaba ver la verdad, no era la primera vez pero como le jodia el cerebro. Mientras, su estómago no estaba mejor, este se quejaba por el repentino viaje al que lo expuso. Cerró sus ojos y espero a que el efecto pasará lo suficiente como para poder volver a considerarse un ser racional.

En cuanto empezó a sentirse listo abrió los ojos e inspeccionó el lugar, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta del lugar en el que había terminado, como olvidarlo mejor dicho, tenía ganas de darle a la verdad un buen golpe por ser tan hijo de puta como para escoger precisamente ese lugar, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para dejar que eso tuviera importancia, no solo lo había logrado con éxito si no que estaba completo y no parecía haber efectos secundarios, quería llorar, realmente estaba al borde de llorar de felicidad, cuatro años al fin valían para algo, estaba ahí, en lo que fue su casa, en su hogar, en Amestris o mejor dicho en Resembool.

Tenía demasiadas emociones atoradas si no fuera por un momento de claridad en el que recordó a Heiderich, volteo desesperado a buscarlo, él debía de estar bien o no se lo perdonaría nunca. Él lo sabía, no podía vivir en ese Mundo sabiendo que estaba ahí a costó de su compañero, del único que confió lo suficiente como para llegar a ese punto.

Soltó su respiración al ver que este se encontraba a salvo, tirado no muy lejos de el a sus espaldas, parecía dormido, seguro estaría cansado.

Se acercó lentamente a observar su estado, se le notaba tranquilo, respiraba rítmicamente a la par que su pecho se movía, lo miro un rato en búsqueda de algún daño, al no encontrar ninguno fijo su mirada un rato más en su espalda, era grande, a pesar de ser más débil que él, parecía tener más musculo, recorrió el camino de su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y de este a su rostro, no supo cuánto tiempo lo vio. Era parecido a su hermano, si, aunque al mismo tiempo era diferente, no mantenía esa inocencia latente que el recordaba de su hermano pero si algo mas, no sabía describirlo, algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al notar una  
irregularidad en el respirar de Heid, se estaba despertando.

Se colocó a su lado y en cuanto intentó levantarse le sirvió de soporte, igual que él, le tomo un tiempo adaptarse en lo que él esperaba no tomara tanto, espero a que el hablara para no molestarlo, ya le había ayudado mucho.

\- demonios - no era que el maldijera mucho pero no había mejor palabra para el momento, se sentía hecho una mierda- ¿dónde... Estamos?- pregunto no muy fuerte.

-del otro lado...

-¿¡YA ME MORI!?- dijo alarmado, el aun no tenía eso planeado. Una risa lo tranquilizó, no era malvada, solo una risa ligera.

\- claro que no- se le notaba tranquilo, con una sonrisa que parecía no querer desaparecer, le alegro mucho verlo así, bueno así fue hasta que empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-¡demonio! Eres uno no es así.- el miedo se notaba en sus ojos, Ed se preguntaba de donde saco semejante idea, no pudo contenerse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Comenzó a reír lo que solo preocupo más a su compañero quien solo lograba b ver cenizas a su alrededor pensando lo peor, pero en cuanto quiso correr la mano de su compañero se posó en su muñeca deteniéndolo

\- estamos en el pueblo donde crecí - explico mejor.

"¿dónde creció?" Se cuestionaba, él no hablaba mucho de detalles específicos, solo llegaba a dar historias casuales sin nombres de lugares o personas.

\- ¿y dónde queda eso?- pregunto aun preocupado, como deseaba tener una cruz o algo en ese momento.

\- solo te puedo asegurar que ya no estamos en Alemania, este es Resembool un pequeño pueblo del este. ¿De dónde rayos sacas eso de que soy un demonio?- este lo miro, nada convencido, ningún humano podía hacer eso. Aparte, no terminaba de entender mucho de lo ocurrido y Edward no le explicaba nada claramente. No creía llegar a entender todo tan fácilmente, pero no quitaba la inconformidad.

-bien, tienes que estar bromeando Alphonse. No soy un puto demonio, soy humano

-aja, y ¿cómo sé que no me mataras ahora que no te sirvo?

-primero que nada, nunca te mataría, segundo, ya te dije que no soy un demonio idiota.- este le seguía mirando, solo pudo suspirar sonoramente y tratando con algo que creyó podría ayudar.- bien, según tú los demonios son "débiles" ante las cruces ¿no?-

-¿los demonios leen mentes?-

-¿Qué?

-nada

Este lo miro un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, y entonces probo si es que funcionaba, junto sus manos en un aplauso y luego toco el suelo, de este salieron rayos como los de antes pero esta vez hicieron que se comenzara a formar una figura que reconoció de inmediato, una cruz con pocos detalles, Edward la tomo entre sus manos y la aventó a Heid quien aún se encontraba en el suelo.

La miro un momento y luego se empezó a sentir como un tonto por creer que algo así lo protegería.

-¿y bien?- comenzó a reír por lo ridículo de la situación, Alphonse también comenzó a contagiarse de su risa, dejando el objeto de lado sentencio que era mejor olvidar esa tontería, él le había dicho como era la alquimia, era estúpido espantarse de algo tan simple llegado ese punto.

Ya con la cabeza fría y sus ideas en orden luego de esos sucesos Decidió comenzar levantándose de su sitio para poder ver a los alrededores.

No había mucho que ver más que un gran campo y cenizas a sus pies, volteo su mirada como esperando una explicación, Edward lo entendió y pensó en que decirle.

-esta era mi casa, no sé porque fue que terminamos justo por llegar aquí.- hablo mientras se ponía a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué esta quemada?- ¿había pasado algo malo? Las casas no se queman espontáneamente.

\- mi hermano... Bueno más bien yo queme la casa con él a mi lado, no queríamos tener que volver.- No dijo nada luego de eso, si bien quería indagar en el tema no parecía ser algo por lo que deba preguntar.

Ed le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera a lo que correspondió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, se movía como si conociera este lugar a la perfección, era claro que tenía un lugar al que llegar y a pesar de ser de noche no parecía darle ningún problema.

\- entonces, ¿qué haremos? - quería empezar una plática, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar.

\- primero que nada hay algunas personas que necesito ver, en parte para que arreglen mi brazo y pierna ¿no te importa, verdad?

\- no, para nada, ¿quién es el que te puede ayudar?- ahora si tenía toda su atención, necesitaba aprender de ese mundo si es que no había marcha atrás como dijo antes de todo lo sucedido.

\- bueno...- río un poco antes de continuar- no es precisamente" el".

Esto le dejó más dudas, no entendía a que se podría referir con eso.

\- mmh, ¿ok? Y ¿dónde queda?

-a una media hora de aquí, las casas están algo separadas entre sí, aunque fue bueno llegar de noche, me ahorra muchas explicaciones. – lo miro con duda no entendiendo el ultimo comentario como le paso hace unos momentos.

\- ¿por qué deberías explicar?

Lo pensó un momento, era mejor que lo supiera de una vez y no se sorprendiera al ver a sus conocidos- es que... Lo más seguro es que me dieran por muerto o por lo menos perdido en batalla...

Esto le asombro, que es lo que pudo haber sucedido para que algo así ocurriera, y cuál era la razón por la que lo pusieron como perdido en batalla eso solo lo podían en el registro de los...

\- ¿¡eras un militar!?- lo miro impresionado, esperaba equivocarse, nunca pensó verlo de esa manera.

\- ERA un militar, o bueno algo parecido... Tenía que conseguir algo y esa era la única manera, así que me enliste.

Si él era un militar...-¿a qué edad te enlistaste? ¿Que no tenías casi mi edad?

\- tengo casi tu edad, pero me uní a ellos muy joven... En ese momento tendría 12 años.

¿¡12 años!? Como rayos lo dejaron, la pregunta le había salido sola pero no esperaba esa respuesta, se quedó en silencio un momento con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, eso Sí que no lo esperaba. Pareció entender cuanto le afectó y comenzó a hablar un poco, no eran cosas que quisiera ocultar más.

\- cometí un error en el que mi hermano quedó involucrado y debía de solucionarlo, y no fue tan malo como podría parecer, había personas muy buenas que nos ayudaron.

Analizó sus palabras y comenzó a atar cabos sueltos- ¿por ellos perdiste tu brazo y pierna?

\- ¿que? No, claro que no, ellos no tuvieron que ver en eso, fue por otra razón. Fue MI error.-"y solo suyo, no podía echar la culpa a otros por lo idiota que fue, si bien ese error ya no le pesaba ya que su hermano estaba bien este aun traía cosas que le recordaban que ese accidente existió."

Un momento de paz se instaló, Heid no preguntaba y Ed no comentaba nada, era una gran revelación para el primero, que por fin le empezara a contar sobre su pasado. Que tanto cambiaria ese lugar al Ed que conocía y que quería ver sonreír y brillar con su luz en su mayor esplendor.

\- ¿crees que tu hermano este allí?

Detuvo su caminar, si lo pensaba bien...- no... Conociéndolo es tan terco como yo y está investigando más sobre la alquimia o la alkahestria.

\- ¿alkahestria?- Ese era un término nuevo que nunca le escucho mencionar.

Lo pensó antes de contestar- es similar a la alquimia, solo que más orientado a la medicina y usa otro tipo de energía.

En cuanto tuviera tiempo realmente debía ver más sobre esa alquimia, parecía ser muy importante en ese lugar como para que el no supiera nada.

Su andar se extendió unos momentos, Ed le comentaba un par de cosas cotidianas de su vida, dejaron de lado la seriedad para solo tener una plática amena, cosas como "y así fue como me metí en problemas por intentar llegar a la cima de ese árbol" o "allí vivía un hombre que siempre fue muy amable, a veces incluso nos regalaba algo de fruta" se mantenían en la plática mientras avanzaban y este señalaba algún que otro lugar.

En el momento en que vio una lámpara en la ventana de aquella casa y como una sonrisa surco la cara de Edward se dio cuenta que ese era el lugar al que tenían que llegar.

\- sabes, mi madre solía poner una lámpara en la ventana para que no nos perdiéramos y siempre pudiéramos regresar a casa.- se podía notar la nostalgia en su voz, esto le enterneció de sobre manera.

\- es una linda forma de mostrar su cariño- comento dulcemente.

-Lo era- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- creo que deberías tomar cierta distancia.

\- ¿por qué?

\- ya verás- Heid se detuvo a poco más de dos metros de Ed mientras este tomaba aire antes de soltarlo y tocar la puerta.

\- ¿quién podrá ser a estas horas? - se escuchó desde adentro, se notaba un ligero estremecimiento en el dueño de esa mirada dorada pero este no se movió y espero, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una mujer de edad avanzada que alzó la vista para ver a su visitante.

Se miraron un momento hasta que Edward hablo- ...hola, vieja bruja, ¿cómo han estado?- esto pareció hacerla reaccionar, tomando una pose altanera antes de contestar.

\- a quien le dices bruja, pequeño enano.

\- ¡TU A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO MICROSCÓPICO, SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA SOY  
MAS ALTO QUE TU!

\- ¡QUE DIJISTE!, NO TE ESCUCHE PUES ERES DEMASIADO BAJO, FRIJOL.

\- ¡ARPÍA!

\- ¡ALUBITA!

\- ¡MALDITA ANCIANA!

\- ¡HORMIGA CON COMPLEJO POR LA LECHE!

\- mmm, oigan- esto era incómodo, nunca vio a una mujer comportarse así o a Ed reaccionar de esa manera, ni sabía cómo detenerlo.

El primero el voltear fue Edward, miro al pobre chico sin saber qué hacer, era normal que reaccionarán así pero era su forma de saludar a Pinako.

\- ¿Alphonse? - pregunto la anciana aun en la puerta, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?, pero antes de preguntar Edward hablo.

\- abuela él es Alphonse Heiderich, me ayudo a volver- desvío la atención a lo que ella se centró el para preguntarle.

\- ¿ayudarte? Porque se parece tanto a... tú sabes.

\- ¿qué les parece si entramos y les explico a las dos que paso?

Le miró y atino a asentir dándole paso a ambos rubios. El primero en pasar fue Heid siendo seguido por Ed quien cerró la puerta, camino al comedor esperando a que la abuela Pinako trajera a su nieta y su compañero le siguiera sentándose a su lado.

No tomo mucho escuchar unos pasos en las escaleras que los hizo voltear, una rubia de pelo largo y cubierta de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo con no más que una tela que cubría solo lo justo les miró, más específicamente a Edward y Heiderich no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltear a otro lado para no ver a la chica vestida de tal manera, aunque tuvo que voltear nuevamente al escuchar el inicio de la conversación.

\- hola Winry, al menos esta vez no vine por un brazo destruido, ¿no?

No tomo mucho que perdiera la sonrisa con la que dijo eso, una llave inglesa le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro de su sitio.

\- ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Alphonse estaba muy preocupado cuando lo dejaste, no ha parado de buscarte, sigues siendo un idiota irresponsable e impulsivo.- tendría que acostumbrarse a mujeres de carácter, esto era... Extraño, demasiado fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo es que Ed parece estar acostumbrado?

Winry le golpeo un par de veces más mientras Pinako tomaba asiento y esperaba. "un golpe por irse sin despedirse, otro por ser tan imprudente, otro más por arriesgarse tanto, por preocupar a todos y uno más por a pesar de todo, volver a ponerse en peligro para volver".

El pobre chico recibió todos para al final recibir un abrazo de bienvenida

\- es bueno tenerte devuelta-

\- es bueno estar de vuelta- dijo al corresponder el abrazo. "esto si era una familia, o bueno, algo así."

Luego de eso les tuvo que explicar a detalle todo lo ocurrido en esos años y aún más en cuanto a su regreso, Heid se sorprendió ante la falta de ciertas cosas mientras vio como trataba de explicarles, y como terminaba por mostrarles sin miramientos el brazo y pierna que se había fabricado.

\- ¿cómo has podido ir con esta basura durante tanto tiempo? – parecía que no tenía consideración con el trabajo que hizo su compañero puesto que no parecía importarle.

-lo sé, pero es lo que tenía a la mano, es una porquería pero es mejor que nada. Al menos no me tuve que hacer la operación yo o hubiera sido imposible.

\- bien bizcocho ¿qué te parece si te quedamos esa cosa y te damos un automail de verdad como regalo de bienvenida?- esto le saco una gran sonrisa.

\- sería un buen regalo.

Estas le quitaron sus prótesis y le dejaron solo con una pierna muy simple para luego empezar con el trabajo que tuvieran que hacer, Heid solo se limitaba a estar cerca y no hablar mucho, agradecía que fueran buenas con el pero se sentía incómodo ante ese entorno tan raro.

En cuanto ambas salieron del cuarto, dirigió su mirada hacia dónde estaba Edward sentado que no tardó en devolverle la misma- te acostumbrarás.- vuelvo a preguntarme, realmente no era un demonio, con esta ya sería la segunda vez que lee mi mente.

\- ¿Ella es tu amiga de la infancia? de la que me has contado antes.

\- Así es, su nombre es Winry, es una loca histérica amante de las máquinas, pero no es tan mala- rio un poco mientras se paraba de una manera un tanto extraña, seguramente ante la nueva prótesis que llevaba consigo.- vamos, hay que tomar el cuarto para invitados, seguro que no les molestará, debe estar desocupado como casi siempre ha sido.

Se dirigió a las escaleras enfrente de la entrada y comenzó a subir, parecía que el equilibrio era difícil ya que no tenía su brazo, era realmente extraño verlo de tal manera. Le seguí y entramos a una habitación, me pidió ayuda para hacer las camas que allí estaban y una vez terminado me dijo que sería buen momento para dormir.

\- No deberíamos... ya sabes ¿esperarlas y preguntarles si no hay algún problema?

-Podría intentarlo, pero no me arriesgaré a otra llave de tuercas dirigida hacia mi cara, así que yo voy a dormir respondió avanzando hacia la cama cerca de la ventana, lo observé mientras estés acomodaba y volví a dirigir su vista hacia mí- tranquilízate un poco Heid, está es mi casa, bueno al menos lo era, no habrá ningún problema en dormir aquí.- río un poco y volvió a hablar- además, es más seguro que se enojen porque no descanse, que porque haya tomado la habitación.

-aun así...- continuaba algo inseguro.

Vi cómo se levantó y se acercó a mí, no me di cuenta, cuando ya estaba encima de la cama luego de que este puso su pierna tras la mía e hizo un movimiento que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio.- a dormir.

Dijo simplemente regresando a su posición anterior en la cama- a veces odio que seas tan fuerte sabes, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es posible.

Sacó la lengua haciendo una cara burlona para luego acostarse y cubrirse con las mantas.

Supongo que en todo caso lo mejor será descansar como ha dicho el, no creo que vaya a pasar nada por un día de sueño.

"…Me pregunto cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante…"

bien ahora a escribir la continuación, si tienen algo que decir, ven algún error o tienen una sugerencia soy todo oídos (¿ojos?)

es una de las primeras historias largas que escribo y espero que resulte, ¿tienen algo que les gustaría que sucediera?

espero comentarios, nos leemos.


	6. aprender

Finalmente en casa... Rayos, Yo realmente nunca esperé que esto funcionará, tal vez debí agradecerle un poco más al profesor luego de darme aquellos materiales, hubiera sido muy complicado conseguir esa batería de otra manera.

No había dormido así en años, realmente siento como si hubiera descansado y despertado en un sueño, apenas es de mañana y todavía ni siquiera está saliendo el sol, creo que apenas puedo ver los primeros rayos del mismo. Me pregunto si debería de levantarme, no quisiera despertar a Heid luego de todo lo que tuvo que hacer ayer.

"Tal vez sí lo hago silenciosamente... un paso, otro... Dios no rechines ahora, no ahora."

Se escucha un rechinido en toda la habitación voltee a ver a Heid rápidamente y éste parecía no haber despertado, solté un suspiro y me acerqué a la puerta, una vez fuera pude respirar en paz, fui en dirección hacia la sala, donde vi que se dirigieron la noche pasada tanto winry como pinako. Ambas parecían estar trabajando con una gran concentración, Así que simplemente me acerqué observar qué tal iba su trabajo, por lo visto ya llevaban gran parte del mismo.

\- pareciera que esto ya lo hubieran tenido desde antes, ¿Acaso ya me esperaban?-dije sarcástico, mientras que Winry ni siquiera se inmutó, la abuela voltea a verme para responder.

\- aunque no lo creas, realmente ya pensábamos que podría ser el posible que llegarás en cualquier momento, por lo mismo ya habíamos hecho un par de repuestos pero no habíamos previsto qué tan grande ibas a ponerte. Aunque realmente no ha sido mucho, enano-

\- ¡a quién le dices enano que no ha crecido ni siquiera lo suficiente como para poder considerarse una hormiga adulta!

\- deja eso Edward. En todo caso tú tienes que decirme, como rayos es que hiciste esa intento de automail, de verdad que debiste haber puesto más atención cuando te explicaba detalles del que llevabas- interrumpió winry luego de haber medido lo que parecía ser parte del brazo, tomando entre sus manos otra parte nueva de la cual no puedo llegar a distinguir.

\- ni me lo digas, era realmente molesto, ni siquiera podía hacer muchas cosas con ellos.

\- Aunque es impresionante que sin poner atención hayas logrado llegar tan lejos- pinako encendió su pipa para empezar a fumar un poco antes de seguir con lo que decía- Por cierto, ya le hemos llamado a Central para decirles que si llegan a ver a Alphonse lo envíen de inmediato hacia reesembool.

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron dejando una expresión de sorpresa.- Yo...emmm... gracias, lo había olvidado, tengo que preguntarles ¿cómo se encuentra Alphonse? No he sabido de él... bueno en todo el tiempo que llevó afuera.

Una sonrisa se instaló en la cara de ambas, pero fue de nuevo pinako quien contesto.

\- él ha estado bien, realmente es tan terco como tú en ese sentido, sólo con un pequeño detalle que no habíamos previsto.

\- un pequeño detalle, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Está bien?

\- No te preocupes tanto, no me refiero a eso, lo que ha sucedido es que, tan pronto como lo encontramos y nos explicaron lo sucedido, resultó que él no tenía la edad que debería, sino, que tiene la edad que debería de haber tenido cuando hicieron aquello.

Un suspiro salió de mí, pero de todas maneras quede anonadado, puede que me hubiera tardado todavía más en reaccionar, de no haber sido por unas palabras que salieron detrás de mí -¿aquello? ¿A qué se refieren con eso Edward?

Mis cabellos se erizaron al reconocer la voz de Heid- ¿aquello? yo no sé a qué te refieres, es decir, Bueno, no es nada, no es nada, descuida

Me miró con clara duda y busco la respuesta en ellas, cosa que no consiguió- Edward, no eres bueno mintiendo ¿ha que te refieres?

Me quedé en silencio hasta saber que poder contestar.- es complicado, yo no podría decírtelo tan simplemente como te gustaría, es mejor que sepas después.

Pasó su mirada por los tres, entendiendo que ninguno diría una palabra más y que sería el único que podría darle respuestas.

\- Qué les parece si dejamos esto, mejor vamos a desayunar, seguro no han comido nada desde lo que pasó ayer.- Pinako comenzó a caminar a la cocina, finalmente decidí seguirla y dejar el tema estancado un tiempo aun con Alphonse algo molesto por el tema.

Aún con la mirada en mi espalda seguí caminando, escuchó un suspiro atrás mío, seguido de unos pasos. Trato de ayudar en la cocina pero soy detenido por Winry, resignado terminó por sentarme al lado de Heiderich- Edward, Aún si no me quieres contar hay cosas que quisiera saber.

-¿de qué se trata?

-Pues, primero hay algo que me gustaría que me explicaras, estar en ese "lugar"- dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos -algo, alguien o lo que sea que estuviera allí, me dijo una cosa que me gustaría que me pudieras interpretar, por lo que entendí, me dijo que no podría volver nunca, o al menos que no de la misma manera que llegue.

"Así que al final no han estado mal mis cálculos"- lo que sucede Heid, es eso mismo, te lo dije en un inicio, lo más probable es que no pudiera repetirlo una segunda vez y era por eso, la alquimia tiene ciertas reglas y he tenido que torcerlas un poco para lograr esto y no podrá repetirse de nuevo.

Este parece pensar un momento, sonríe y me devuelve la mirada- tranquilo, yo ya esperaba que pudiera llegar a existir la posibilitad de que funcionara.

Luego de eso solamente platicamos un poco sobre lo que no llegue a contarle el día anterior, tales cosas como algún conocido o incluso algún que otro lugar, más que nada central y ciudad del este siendo las que más recorría.

Oye no crees que después de tanto tiempo hay algo que deberías de hacer -interrumpió Pinako ya casi terminando nuestra comida.

Una vena salta de mi frente y le dirijo una mirada fulminante.- a quién le dices enano, maldita vieja...- Me detengo un momento- espera ¿hacer algo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estado fuera por mucho tiempo, hay alguien a quien deberías de ir a visitar.-

"creo que... es verdad" -Hace mucho que no voy allí-

-entonces deja de ser tan necio y ve de una vez, llévatelo a él, ahora mismo no tiene nada mejor que hacer que esperar hasta que terminemos tus partes ¿no es así?- Winry sonriente empezó a tomar los platos y me dio mi abrigo.

\- supongo que no me van a dejar quedarme, Heid ¿quieres venir? -lo tomo distraído pero este Igualmente repite mis acciones al cubrirse y acompañarme a la entrada.

Tratando de mantener el equilibrio al bajar las escaleras para llegar al final sin grandes problemas, comienzo a caminar algo lento, una vez alejados de la casa por un par de metros empiezo a ver con más detalle los alrededores, años y el lugar no cambia en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Edward?!- miro al frente viendo a un hombre de pelo oscuro y gran complexión, su mirada estupefacta me analiza por completo- ¿qué haces aquí?.. No estabas…

-solo fue un rumor exagerado- reí algo nervioso.

-vaya no esperaba verte cuando acepte venir a dejar algunas frutas pero es bueno verte… aunque no hayas crecido- amplio su sonrisa en la última parte, no me dejo contestar al seguir rápidamente con una idea, que parecía le acababa de llegar- ¿no te quedaras para el festival? Seguro que el ejército no te obligara a volver con un brazo faltante ¿verdad?- señalo mi brazo derecho.

Suelto un par de murmullos y contengo las ganas de golpearle tanto como me es posible- maldito… pero por ahora no iré a central así que… supongo que no estaría mal ir al festival ¿te gustaría Heid?- trate de devolverlo a la conversación luego de que este se mantuviera en silencio respetando nuestra platica.

-mmm… yo…

-o perdona, es que no he visto al enano en tanto tiempo que me he olvidado de todo, es un placer… te pareces a su hermano ¿no eres un familiar lejano?- cambio su atención y mirada para observarle y seguir con su sonrisa.

-no, no… soy solo un amigo de Edward, es un placer, mmm

\- A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO MALDITO GORRILA

Soltó una gran risa que hiso que doblara su cuerpo y aproveche a darle un golpe en la cabeza con mi único brazo, haciendo que soltara una cesta cubierta donde debía traer lo que menciono al tiempo que este se quejó audiblemente- rayos aun con los años parece que hay cosas que no cambian, pero aunque me gustaría seguir molestando aún tengo que dejar la fruta, oye chico- apunto a Heid con el dedo mientras mantenía su otra mano en el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza.-espero que sobrevivas a Ed y su carácter.

Él lo miro extrañado mientras que se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano luego de tomar la cesta. Un minuto después continuamos andando como antes de que interrumpieran.- ¿Edward?- le respondo con un quejido para que continúe.- yo… bueno… eso, eso es, mmm, ¿normal?

Lo miro confundido sin entender muy bien, pero tratando de darle una explicación a lo ocurrido- se podría decir, siempre han tenido cierta manía por mencionar cosas de mi altura y así, con el tiempo te acostumbraras, supongo.

El hace una mueca y vuelve a preguntar.-no me refiero a eso, si es algo raro, pero, no sé cómo decírtelo, es que hablan como…

No le deje continuar, creo haber entendido que era lo que le molestaba, casi olvido que hay diferencias a Alemania.- te refieres a como hablo tan ¿familiarizado… natural?- el asiente con la cabeza lo que me saca una sonrisa- Heiderish hay muchas cosas iguales entre Alemania y Amestriz pero una de las diferencias es que aquí no somos tan… cerrados por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿cerrados?- parecía que lo que le dije era muy difícil de entender, quien culparlo, para mí fue complicado entender las formalidades y esas cosas.

-me refiero a que…no exageramos tanto con el respeto, ni somos tan… es difícil de explicar.-El espero pero parecía que su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que le había dicho o conseguir como interpretarlo- mira no es algo que te pueda explicar, tendrás que ver y aprender con el tiempo ¿vale?

parece que esto no termino de convencerle pero solo continuo preguntando sobre una o dos cosas que no terminaba de saber qué tan diferentes podían ser, fue llevadero el camino al ver su entusiasmo en entender y aprender tanto como le fuera posible, pregunto todo lo que le llego a la cabeza, cosas como si se mantenía la etiqueta, que tan diferente era el trato a la mujer, que fue de lo que más le sorprendió y llego a indagar, también algunas cosas sociales como si se criaban diferente a los niños, la religión, la verdad fue tanto que es difícil saber que más cuestiono pero esto permitió que llegáramos a el cementerio, aunque él no se diera cuenta hasta que me vio detenerme.

Termine mi última explicación y me quede en silencio, me agache y cree un par de flores encima de la tumba frente a mí, volví a pararme y observe la lápida un momento, mi vista se desvió descubriendo una nueva lapida al lado con el grabado de "Van Hohenheim", "parece que ese viejo de verdad quería verla…"

Vi que Heid parecía no saber que decir pero tomo un gran respiro para conseguir algo de valor – ella es…

-mi madre- pareció crearle un nudo dentro que no le permitió pasar más palabras, se removió incómodo y quedó en silencio a mi lado para simplemente esperar a que algo cambiara.

La brisa tomo algo de fuerza removiendo mis cabellos, perdí mi mirada en aquella piedra, vi cada detalle, como de la parte baja se encontraban más plantas que la última vez que vine pero sin llegar a molestar, unos rasguños que antes no tenía seguro por el pasar de los años…

El cielo empezaba a cambiar sus tonalidades a un color anaranjado – rojizo y el frio se hacía presente, Alphonse parecía empezar a sentir más el cambio de clima, pronto tendríamos que irnos.

-lo siento- Heid voltea a verme extrañado pero ignoro ese detalle y continuo- sé que debí volver antes, seguro que Al lo ha hecho más que yo, al fin termine con lo que iniciamos, espero que me perdones por eso, disfruta el tiempo con el viejo, lo esperaste demasiado… adiós, tratare de volver-

Dirigí mi mirada a Heid y moví mi cabeza para darle a entender que nos iríamos. Nuevamente tomamos el camino por el que llegamos viendo como los colores del atardecer cambiaban el ambiente.

-Ed…- interrumpió el silencio un par de minutos después.

-¿sucede algo?

El pareció meditar sus palabras antes de soltarlas- bueno… nunca me hablaste mucho de tu madre… ¿Cómo… como era ella?

No respondí inmediatamente, cerré los ojos caminando de manera automática- ella… era una persona muy dulce, tranquila, amable, inigualable, es difícil describirla, ella simplemente… fue todo lo que creímos que teníamos por un largo tiempo, hubiéramos ido al fin del mundo por ver su sonrisa una vez más…

-suena como una gran persona…- "el nunca… habla así de nadie, más que su hermano"

El sol se empezaba a ocultar por completo, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera- aún hay algo que quieres saber ¿no?

-no, estoy bien, solo… me impresiona-

-¿te impresiona?

-que…hables así de alguien- agacho la mirada evitando así la mía.

No pensé en indagar más y cambie de tema - bien… hace rato estabas muy interesado por las diferencias entre mundos, te gustaría saber algo más- esto hizo que reaccionara de inmediato y sus ojos lo dijeron todo, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

\- ¿en serio? Bueno, que tal… ¿Cómo son los ishvalanos? Los mencionaste antes ¿no?

Volviendo al ambiente anterior su entusiasmo no se detuvo en ningún momento, de manera que las preguntas no pararon hasta el instante en el que terminamos frente a la entrada.

Unas voces se escuchaban dentro del hogar, abriendo la puerta estas se hacían más claras de las que una en particular llamo mi atención, deje mi abrigo y me dirigí a la sala siendo acompañado por mi compañero, mi vista paso por la sala llevándome a la cocina donde vi a las dos mujeres que vivían en la casa y a un chico de pelo rubio y ojos color miel al igual que los míos, quede estático mirándole, esperando no fuera una mala jugada de mi cabeza. – Al…

Las palabras salieron por si solas, se hizo el silencio, aquel joven me miro de manera curiosa.

bien a partir de aquí la próxima actualización debería de darse en unas 2 semanas mas o menos, díganme, ¿les gusta? ¿ven errores?

espero que les este agradando, aun falta mucho por explorar


End file.
